The Daughter of Poseidon
by Gryffindor's Flight
Summary: This is about an OC who finds out she's the daughter of Poseidon. How does she do in an unfamiliar world?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I took skywriter5's advice and slowed EVERYTHING down. Um, so I deleted the old chapters, because I reread them after skywriter5's review. And I agree with her... or him. Not sure. The chapter is pretty much the same until the action part.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>skywriter5: Um, I don't need anymore beta readers, because my friends already do it on Facebook. They saw your review, and they agreed with you. I was like,"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" But anyways, thank you for your advice, and I hope this chapter is better.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson &amp; the Olympians.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Jake! Stop eating so much! If you do, you're going to become all fat and won't fit out the door!" I scolded my brother. My brothers were actually my half-brothers. Their father died of lung disease. But our mom remarried and that's why I'm here. Even though I was just their half-sister, they cared for me as if I was their full sister. "That's because you are our only family. And even if you weren't our only family, it doesn't matter. Because we will always be your brothers." I smiled at the warm and happy memory. As I returned to the cold and dark reality, I thought about my mysterious parents. Both my parents were lousy. They abandoned their children! My father abandoned my family when I was born. My mother was an improvement, but not much. She left when I was 5. 5, for god's sake! I sighed. There was no helping it now. I was now 16. It had been 11 years, but I still couldn't forget the last memory of her. My only memory of her. She had told me she loved me. She gave me a big hug and tucked me into bed. I had responded the same. That was also the last time I ever saw her. She disappeared the next day.

"Oh, come on! You, Jolina Yang, have been saying that since you could talk! And look at me, I'm still skinny." He smirked. I glared at him and cleared the table. Jake had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was more tan than I was and no doubt more muscular. He's 19 right now, but in a month, it'll be his birthday. Kevin also had black hair. He had a darker brown color for his eyes. He was 17 and went to high school with me. I had similar black hair. Nathan's hair was dark brown, but it almost looked black. I've seen almost every girl swoon over his eyes, which were black. That makes up my whole family. Four teenagers. That's it.

"Lina! I'm going to college now. Do you need anymore help?" I smiled gratefully at my eldest brother. He was 22, and he was still living here and taking care of us.

"No, I'm good." He nodded and took the Honda, the only car we owned, with Jake in the passenger seat and backed out of the driveway.

Then, I turned back to Kevin. "Okay, we're going to be late if we don't head out now. Let's go."

Now, I wasn't exactly the most popular girl in the school. At all. I had dyslexia. I didn't really have bad dyslexia, so I could read Harry Potter and books like that. I walked to my locker and tried to avoid eye contact. Today was Monday. Or, as most people call it in my school, Millie Monday. Millie and her group of girly girls, who would date any cute guy, pick a girl every Monday to pester. Annoy. Hurt. Bully. Verbally abuse. Pick one, they all qualify.

Millie scanned the crowd. I hurriedly pulled books out of my locker to mix into the crowd and run to class. Unfortunately for me, they already saw me. Locked onto target.

"Hey, you." My back was facing her. My eyes narrowed. I didn't turn and proceeded to take my books out. I wondered how she made up all these ridiculous remarks and names. "Hey! I called you!"

I turned and smiled sweetly. "Oh, but my name isn't 'you'. Maybe when you actually learn my name and get a bit of a personality, I'll think about talking to you." I turned to walk away, trying very hard not to show my pride. However, the moment I said those words, I wished I didn't.

"Don't try to be cool. You aren't, and you'll never be. You are nothing. I know about your mom and your dad. They don't even care about you. Your dad left the minute he saw your ugly ass face. Then, your mom realized your dad was right, you are ugly. Disgusting. Retarded."

You know how people say to not let people's words get to you? Harder to do than say. I turned around sharply. "You do NOT talk about my parents like that! You NEVER. DO. NOT. TALK. ABOUT. MY. PARENTS. Do you really think you're any better than me? Wow, you must be really messed up to think that. You can throw blows at me. You can say how ugly I am, I don't give a crap! But. You. Do. NOT. EVER. Talk about my parents! EVER."

"Why?" she sneered. "Your parents don't want you anyway. They never did! So why the hell do you care?"

That was it. I exploded. Somehow, the water fountain burst. Water went everywhere. Mostly on Millie and her torture group. Before I could laugh, Alex, my friend, pulled me out of there.

Alex was handicapped. She was in a wheelchair, but her arm strength made up for it. And then some. "We have to go. It's not safe here." She said. "We have to go to the camp. You'll be safer there. You've already shown signs! My gods. I can't protect you any longer!" She had light brown hair that reached to her shoulders. She was always the nervous one. It was like she was afraid something would jump out and attack me. We've been friends ever since we were 6.

"What? Protect me? Okay, Alex, no offense, but you're in a wheelchair. You can't really be Super Woman right now. Come on, we have to get to class!" I said, as the warning bell rang.

We both went to our class, and Alex was seriously on edge. We had Science and dissected frogs. Alex practically did a cavity search on it before she let me cut it up. I glared at her at the end of school.

"Look, Alex! I have left school unscathed by homework and teachers! Hooray!" My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Okay, true, maybe you aren't hurt now, but you're 13! Monsters are going to attack you."

"What monsters? My god, Alex, all I can do is stay underwater for long periods of time! Oh, I'm so mighty."

Alex merely sighed. "Can I hang out at your house today?"

"Mmm. Yeah." We waited for my brother to meet us at the stairs in front of the school. Kevin came barreling down the stairs.

"Slow down! Are you trying to make us both handicapped?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and silently waited for Nathan and Jake to pick us up. After a couple of minutes, the five of us made our way home.

We traveled through an alley, a short cut to our home. Suddenly, something huge smashed its paw right onto the hood of our car. Everyone screamed in terror and tumbled out of the wreck. It roared in anger. It's tail, which ended with a snake head, snapped at me. Alex pulled me away quickly. Alex was standing.

I stared in shock. "The- It- You can stand!"

"Lina, there are more pressing matters than me being able to stand! Cro- NO!"

It batted me to the side with it's paw. I hit the wall painfully, and all the air I had was knocked out. It roared.

I couldn't breath. I felt like I was a fish out of water. Something trickled out, and water touched my hand. I suddenly felt rejuvenated. "Tap your bracelets!" I heard Alex scream. It's now or never.

I heard it roar again. I quickly tapped, and my bracelets disappeared. I was holding dual swords. I stared at the swords. I looked up at the mutated lion. I was raising its paw, claws extended. I could feel the end coming. I looked back to my brothers and saw Jake running towards me. I got up as quickly as I could. "JAKE NO!"

Too late. His warm blood splattered onto my face. I felt for his pulse. It was fading away. "Don't go to sleep, stay awake!" Crying, I laid him down. Facing the lion, I knew what I had to do. Kill it.

I found it was like a bull. Unfortunately, I was wearing my red and white t-shirt and my brother's blood. It charged. Sidestepping, I dodged it narrowly and stabbed it right in the neck.

Golden particles burst into the air. I ran back to Jake. His body was cold. No pulse. "No, no! JAKE!" Tears were streaming down my face as Alex pulled me away from him. I dropped my swords with a clatter and sank to the ground.

"What was it?" I asked, numbly.

"Chimera."

I faintly recalled learning about it in History.

"Lina, you know what this means right?" she asked.

"That I only have 2 brothers now?" I asked, crying into my blood stained hands.

"You're a demigod." What? Is she kidding? Does this sound like the perfect place to crack a joke?

I stood up abruptly, tears still running down my face. "This isn't funny. My brother just died because a chimera mauled him! And now, you're here laughing about it, saying that I'm a freaking demigod! I'm not! I'm just a normal 13 year old girl, who had mortal, MORTAL, parents, who just witnessed her brother being killed by a chimera!" I screeched at her.

"It's true," Nathan said. He had glistening tear tracks on his cheeks.

"NO, IT'S NOT! I'M JUST A NORMAL GIRL WITH A NORMAL LIFE WHO GETS BULLIED BY NORMAL PEOPLE!" I was desperate. Everything is upside-down, inside-out. This is a dream. A nightmare. I'm actually in English class, sleeping while Alex is trying to wake me up. That's it. English class.

But in the back of my head, I already knew. I'm a demigod.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Better? - hopeful -**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Positive reviews, thank God. R&R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>  
>Nathan and Alex spent the following days trying to convince me that I'm a demigod. I denied it. I stopped listening to them talk about Camp Half-Blood. I was still grieving over Jake. I couldn't help but burst into tears at the funeral.<p>

I tried to live my life as normally as I could. It was easy in the morning. Faking laughter, happiness, and smiles. Talking to people like it never happened. People at school never heard about his death. And I was glad. They'd try to talk about it to me, bringing memories and tears up to the surface. I tried to bury it away. Hide it.

But at night, memories and nightmares mix together. Brightly colored memories turning black and white, red blood staining the picture. I imagine his blood, splattering onto my face. I remember my favorite walks on the beach when I was young. I clung to his leg when I saw a crab crawl up to me. His laughter faded away. The roar of the chimera sounds. My heart races. Images flash before my eyes. Blood. Fear. The coldness of his skin. I scream out. Darkness. That's all I see. 2-3 hours of sleep is all I can manage until a nightmare rips through. Tears fall freely. I stay up, not willing to enter the realms of darkness, darker than a room devoid of sun.

I return to reality. Both fantasy and reality are just full of haunting images. There's no more happy. Or warm. Just sorrow. And the lonely cold.

I walked home with my brothers after school. We weren't going to take the alley, but construction forced us. Memories of not long ago resurfaced. Tears were threatening to fall. Blinking them away, I could've sworn I saw something move in the shadows cast by the buildings. I shrugged it off. "Probably just a stray," I thought, denying my other thoughts. "Or another mythical creature- NO! No. Not a mythical creature. A stray."

The creature- no, creatures, popped out of the shadows, confirming my fear. Dogs with flippers were coming at us. I could see they were going to take out my brothers first, the defenseless mortals. I couldn't lose anymore of my family. With my swords out, they bared their teeth at me. A deep growl came from their throats. I accidentally stepped in some water, and it soaked through my shoe and sock. I felt myself get stronger. The smell of the sea wafted to my nose. "You can do this," a male voice sounded in my head.

Everything went by in a blur. My ADHD took control.

Slice.

Stab.

Kick.

Roll.

Slice.

Slice.

Block.

Kick.

Stab.

The remains of the creatures laid on the ground. My swords were dripping. Tears cascaded down my face. If only I fought the same way I just did with the chimera. Jake would still be here, cheering me on. I came to the realization that as long as I'm here, my family will never be safe.

The car ride there was quiet. We had to borrow one of Nathan's friend's cars. Hardly a word was exchanged. I sat motionless with my face devoid of any emotion. I stared at the back of Jake's would-have-been seat if this was our car. No one was willing to take his place. When we got there, all I could see were strawberry fields. Luscious, red strawberry patches stretched farther than I could see.

I didn't question it. What use would it be if I did? Nothing seemed to make sense. There once was a very fine line between sense and nonsense in my head. Now, I'm trying to put things under the right list. The line has been blurred so much, I don't even trust myself to make the simplest choices.

I left the car. Alex followed and showed me were to go. But I didn't need it. I could see the gate. It was golden, with intricate designs carved. The pictures on the gate seemed to dance; move. "Can you see it?" Alex asked.

I nodded as my response. I couldn't even trust my voice to form the right words. Kevin looked confused. "What gate?" he questioned. He was the closest of Jake, but confusion had brought him out of his state of silence.

"Mortals can't see it. Unless if you're a clear sighted mortal." Nathan informed. It was the first time he spoke ever since the ride in the car. He voice was soft. Like he couldn't bring himself to speak louder.

"Let me guess," he started. "You're a clear sighted mortal?"

"I suppose it's something I inherited from Mom."

Kevin said nothing in response. I didn't know what to do. Alex tugged on my arm and beckoned me to enter. I looked back. Finally, I raised my voice loud enough so they could hear.

"Good bye."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 3rd chapter! :D Thanks for the reviews! Uh, I just realized that I put Percy & Annabeth as main characters in the story, but they aren't... So... Um, this story isn't going to have Percabeth in it... And I'm questioning whether I should put in a character so Jolina's in a relationship at one point of the story. But I sort of want a guy for her, because I have most of the story mapped out, with the guy. Um, so the choice is up to you guys. And I don't know what cabin to put him in. So, tell me yes or no, and then the cabin. If you want, of course. Not forcing anybody to do anything.  
>I'm going to change the character thing so if you didn't bookmark this story, or anything, it won't be under Percy J. &amp; Annabeth C. when I return with Chapter 4. And I'll post next Saturday, so you have a week to know this.<br>This is set post-Titan's Curse, I think. When Percy's 15.  
>EDIT: I said this in later chapters, but because I changed the first chapter, making Jolina 16 instead of 13, Percy is 18. Post-Lost Hero.<br>R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Honest - Um, yeah, I always wanted to know what it felt like to be a demigod, but... I mean, it's not like I'm going to make Jolina randomly jump out of a corner and blast Kronos to bits.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson &amp; the Olympians. Why? Because I'd be writing The Son of Neptune instead of writing fan fictions if I were him.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I walked into the camp with Alex by my side. Nobody seemed to notice my arrival and pretty much ignored me. I surveyed my surroundings. There was archery. A couple of targets were set up, and people were equipped with bows. There was a girl different to the others. Everyone at Archery had shimmering golden hair and blue eyes. But this girl had long black hair and brown eyes. She had a special looking bow. Made of pure gold, or something that looked like gold, it looked like it weighed a lot, but she lifted it without a strain. She only had one arrow that kept reappearing, notched, every time it met a target.

There was sparring in another section of the camp. A certain pair caught my eye. A guy with short hair, as dark as mine with similar green eyes was fighting a girl with golden waves and piercing gray orbs. She flicked her wrist, and the guy's sword flew out of his hand.

Camp Half-Blood was pretty warm. I took off my jacket and hung it over my suitcase. There were colorful plants and flowers. Laughter and yells filled the air. But I was unaffected. Anything colorful I saw was immediately turned black and white in my vision. That's how I saw the world after Jake died. The noises were muffled in my head. A grim line acrossed my face. Everyone here was happy. Jubilant. I was such an opposite.

I was approached by a girl with thick, golden curls and gray eyes, just like the girl at sparring. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was holding a blueprint, and I could see the twin daggers attached to her belt. She was sporting an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with jeans.

"Hi, you must be new. I'm Cynthia Alexis Tang, daughter of Athena," she said, smiling.

Alex answered for me. "She's Jolina Yang. Undetermined."

"Right. Come on, I'll show you around." She seemed to study my eyes. She showed me the cabins, and the more she looked in my eyes, the more her cheerfulness faltered. It was like she had something against green-eyed people. I shrugged it off.

We entered the Hermes cabin. It was lively in there. Everybody greeted me and was friendly. I didn't smile or talk. I just nodded. They stopped trying after a while.

It had been a week since I arrived. And I was still undetermined. I had to stay in the Hermes cabin. Super cramped. I had to sleep on the floor the first few days until someone got claimed. Waking up to a foot only a few centimeters away from your face was not a very pretty sight.

I learned some fighting skills and tricks from Percy Jackson, the guy with black hair and green eyes like me, and Annabeth Chase, the girl with the golden locks and stormy gray eyes. Percy was the son of Poseidon and Annabeth was the daughter of Athena. A child of Poseidon was hard to come by, Annabeth told me.

I've been training for a while. Turns out that I'm pretty good at archery. Not as good as the Apollo children, but it's a possibility. However, I couldn't play an instrument to save my life. I wasn't as tough as an Ares kid. I didn't look like an Athena child. I couldn't make anything out of a piece of metal, so not Hephaestus. They thought about Aphrodite, but it doesn't seem that way. I can't pickpocket anybody, so not Hermes. They went through the entire list of minor gods. The seemed to keep away from the possibility of the Big Three, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon.

I met a girl named Natali Nicole Pak, the one with the golden bow. She was the one who made me smile for the first time since Jake died. She was Apollo's daughter. Natali's remarkably cheerful and friendly. We weren't strangers, but we weren't friends yet.

Being at camp didn't help my nightmares. Sure, I didn't get attacked every other day, but it didn't help with the reoccuring monsters of my dreams.

"JAKE NO!"

My terrified shriek echoed in my head, over and over again. Fear mixing with everything that was going on. Memories of the incident flashed before my eyes. My brother flinging himself in front of me. His blood splattering onto my face. Gruesome images haunt me everytime I close my eyes. I liked to take walks on the beach to clear my mind when I was younger. The lake will have to do. I slipped out of the Hermes cabin and lightly walked away.

At the lake, I saw nobody. I let out a sigh when I hear sniffling. I turn to my left a bit to see Natali sitting there, crying her eyes out. A fresh tear rolled down her cheek. "Mom, I miss you." was sprawled in huge letters.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I then reprimanded myself. _Of course she isn't okay!_I yelled in my head.

"I'm fine," she said. Her voice cracked. I moved to sit next to her.

"What happened?"

No reply. The girl who I thought was the sunniest( no pun intended ), most cheerful girl was crying her heart out.

After a few awkward minutes, her sobs started to subside. "My... my mom died."

Even though I didn't want to make her cry again, I just had to know. "How?"

"She... hiccup... Had the scent of me on her. The demigod scent."

She broke down once again. "My brother died. For me. I will never forget the moment. Or the feeling. Nightmares haunt me during my sleep. I've never gotten a good night's sleep ever since that day." My hand moved up to touch my cheek where his blood landed. Tears began to form. "He loved me like I was his full sister." My voice began to crack. "He... threw himself..." I had started to cry, but I forced myself to continue. "In front of the chimera."

"A... a chimera killed my mother, too." She spoke quietly.

Silence. Only silence. _What should I say? _I let the silence continue for a few more awkward minutes. _Just say it!_ "What's your favorite color?" I blurted out. _Okay, not a very good thing to say after speaking about her mom and my brother, but... Go with the flow! _

She just stared at me. "Wha... What?"

"Uh... W-what's your favorite color?" I stuttered. _I am an idiot. I am an idiot. I am an idiot. _I repeated my chant over and over in my head, reprimanding myself.

She stared off into the distance. I assumed she disregarded my question. However, she said,"Orange. Sunset orange."

The second she said those words, I felt a connection. It wasn't the deaths of our loved ones that connected us. It was that we trusted complete strangers with our truth. And that made us friends.


	4. Form for Jolina's Potential Boyfriend

** Form for Jolina's Potential Boyfriend (Closed)  
>&amp; Basically Anything I Need to Say<strong>

I decided to give you guys a form to fill out for Jolina's boyfriend. Of course, Jolina's 13, so don't make him a pedo. But I'm not going to suddenly make them together. I'm going to take it slow. As slow as I possibly can. Um, more people please respond. One response isn't going to make this easier.

**Form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Cabin:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Siblings from Mortal Parent:**

Add whatever else you want, but don't be disappointed if I cut some parts off. Thanks!

And now, for the other stuff, I want to give credit to my friend, (dot)net/~xjennified. She gave me some ideas, and I expanded them.

Clap for Natali!

I usually get bored on Facebook while I'm talking to my friends. For now, let's call them Natali and Cynthia. Sometimes I get an idea and write stories about us. Once, I wrote a story about Cynthia getting married to Rupert Grint(Ronald Weasley). I still laugh a little when I think about it. It's a magical story. But short, 'cause I'm straight forward. If I send a point, it'll probably hit you on your forehead.

Xjennified is curse-proofing our story.

Heh. If you want to know, you'll just have to read it~ - evil smile - It's not going to focus on Percy & Annabeth, that's all.

Anyways, thank you for taking your time to read my bored rambling and fill out that form!

P.S. Everytime I get a review, I'm just so giddy. I can die happy now.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! I'm Jennifer. Joanne and I are collaborating on this story. I haven't been here for the previous chapters since Joanne refused to give me the password to this account. So, I just sent her my ideas on Facebook, and we wrote it together there. But, mwhahaha, I finally cracked her.  
>As for the part of Jolina's boyfriend….<strong>  
><strong>Thank you for all the reviews, but…<strong>  
><strong>We decided to keep it as a secret. You'll find out soon. But, don't worry, it'll be worth it, since we have some really good chapters coming up.<strong>  
><strong>Oh! We also changed Jolina's, Natali's, and Cynthia's ages to 16 because a 13-year-old dating would be too young.<strong>

**xo,**  
><strong>Jennifer<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Joanne here! I would like to say that we appreciate the reviews for him, and we sort of mixed it all up. But what did we use and what didn't make the cut? You'll just have to read! Mine's short 'cause Jennifer over here said almost everything. -_- And since we're changing ages, of course Percy's going to be 18. So, it'd be post-Last Olympian, pre-Lost Hero. I forgot to upload yesterday, so I'm doing it today, sorry! If I don't have any chapters written on Saturday, I'll probably upload next Saturday. Or if I forget, I'll just upload the next day.<br>**

**~Joanne  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. It's sort of obvious. We are 2 female teenagers(sort of), and Rick Riordan is... well, a middle aged man.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>INTO THE CHAPTER. R&amp;R!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

After almost destroying Travis' foot for being in my face when I woke up, I trained a bit out the straw dummies. In 20 minutes, I was already sweating a little.

Travis and Connor have been playing tricks on me for some reason. At first, it was just the feet in the face. Now, they find other ways to annoy me. But they don't seem to be laughing at night. And neither am I.

All of the Hermes cabin hear my terrified screams. Most stay away from me. But the Stoll brothers always make the effort. Maybe that's how they make their friends.

The summer winds blew, giving me a refreshment after training. Swinging my right sword, I sliced cleanly through the straw dummy. I moved on to the next one. I brought up my sword— SMACK. A blue piece of paper attacked my face. _This better not be Travis or Connor._

"What the hell?" I said, removing the paper from my face. It was a blueprint. I stared at it. What's this for?

"Jolina! Thanks! Oh my gods, some of my blueprints have flown away. Do you mind helping me to find them?" Cynthia asked. I gave her blueprint back.

"Of course!" I switched my swords back into bracelets. I followed her to the lake.

"I'll look with you since I don't want you to get lost."

"Okay," I replied. I scanned the trees. Nothing. "What are the blueprints for, anyway?" I asked.

"Buildings I made. Well, not made, but planned. Sketched, if you will."

"Oh. So, they're not real yet, right?"

"Yup. But one day. One day."

"Let's go over there," I said.

We hiked through the trees, searching for the runaway plans. "It's so hot here. It can't rain here, but can't the shield thing reflect some heat?" I asked, wiping sweat from my brow.

She merely laughed. We continued to hike and joke.

"And then, the fountain— Ah! Your blueprint's over there!"

The paper was high in the tree, and there were no low branches to climb. There was no way to get it. I surveyed my surroundings. _How am I going to reach it?_ I thought. I felt bad. I found the blueprint, but I couldn't get it. I noticed the lake. I thought we went away from it...

"Did we just go in a circle?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"Um... I suppose."

I thought, _Aha! I'll hit two birds with one stone! I'll try to get the blueprint back, and I might solve the mystery of my godly parent! _

I shut my eyes. Focusing on the power forming at my stomach, I imagined the blueprint coming back down. _Now!_ I thought.

I opened my eyes to see the blueprint being cradled by water. When I grabbed it, it wasn't wet. At all. Dry as my elbow skin.

Cynthia was staring at me. Wait, above my head. But I shrugged it off. "Here," I said, handing the blueprint to her.

We returned to camp. Everyone turned and stared at my head as I walked in. I glanced around uneasily. What was wrong? Did I suddenly grow another head?

"Er... Hi..." Uncomfortable silence. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Cynthia's mouth opened to speak. "Y-" The campers erupted into cheers. _What the heck is happening? _

I turned to Cynthia again. I saw my reflection in her deep gray eyes. And the floating, blue green trident. That was above my head.

I turned back to the campers, already quieting. I saw a pair of intense, green eyes stare at me, and I returned their gaze. Who was it?

My half-brother, Percy Jackson.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So in this chapter, you'll finally get to meet Jolina's future boyfriend. Thank you for all your applications for Jolina's future boyfriend, but instead of picking one, we decided to mash them together. But, we did come up with our own name. We couldn't use Alexander since we actually have a guy named Alexander at our school, and for the lack of a better word, he's... sort of a creep... And the name Connor, I'm totally fine with it, but Joanne thinks it reminds her of Connor Stoll... Oh, and we're not going to be updating every Saturday because our lives are pretty busy right now. Yeah, that's pretty much it. Review and get a free unicorn!  
>xo,<br>Jennifer  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, hi guys. I wasn't actually going to be here, talking, 'cause Jennifer wants to be alone here. Because of the 4 chapters I was only featured in.. but I realized something. I accidentally put the boyfriend form as chapter 5... Woops. Anyway, I'm just changing it back. LOL. Sorry! And I like the name Connor Evans, but Jennifer said it reminded her of Lily Evans, Harry Potter's mother, and since I already mentioned Connor Stoll, it may be confusing.<strong>

**~ Joanne  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, Bianca wouldn't be dead and there would be a character named Jennifer. But, I'm not him, so don't sue me.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Lala &amp; me - Sorry, but Joanne and I decided to exclude Nico and not add him to this story. ):<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Way to go! A daughter of Poseidon!" another person congratulated me that night after dinner, when we were all sitting around the bonfire.

"Heh, thanks." I replied, sheepishly.

"So, I guess we're half brothers and sisters now, huh?" A voice behind me said.

Turning around, I came into contact with a pair of intense, sea green eyes, exactly like my own. "Percy. Hi…" Damn my lack of socializing skills. Where was Natali when you needed her? Probably off talking to her bazillion other friends. "Yeah, I guess. At least now you won't have to be alone in the Poseidon cabin, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ah... My first awkward silence with Percy. I'll cherish this forever.

Not. "Er, I'm going to go find Annabeth."

"Yeah, 'kay." I sighed in relief. Socializing was not my thing!

"Jolina! Congrats!" another demigod complimented me as I turned to face them. No! Not another person to socialize with!

"Oh! Hi, Cynthia! You have no idea how glad I am that it's you! And thanks!"

"Lina, this my friend, Aaron." For the first time, I noticed the person next to Cynthia. He was in his mid teens, probably 16 or 17. Unkempt dirty blond hair. I was pretty tall for my age, standing at 5'5, but he was taller than me. I would say 5'9 or so. He had a tan, lean, and muscular body.

"Aaron. Aaron Tyler. Son of Apollo." He greeted with a smile, flashing his pearly white teeth.

"…Yolina Jang… I mean Jolina Yang." My cheeks reddened. I mentally slapped myself for being such an idiot.

"Congrats, Yolina," He said with a wink. Was he _teasing_ me? My cheeks burned even redder.

"Oh, leave her alone, you twat," Another familiar voice joined in. "I see you met my annoying half brother, Jolina."

"Natali! I assumed you were still talking to your millions of friends?" I asked.

"Never assume," she said, wagging her index finger at me.

We all burst out laughing and sat near the fire. Life at camp... Isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I sat up. Something was wrong. Different. Then, I realized. I had a full night's sleep. I didn't have a nightmare that left me thrashing in my bed, screaming. For the first time.

It had been about a week since I got claimed. Today was Saturday, so we didn't have to do much until after lunch. I checked my clock. 3:27 AM. Close to the time I usually wake up shrieking. I yawned and fell back onto my pillow.

"Jolina! Wake up!" A perky voice called into my ear. "JOLINA YANG!"

"Ow! What the hell?" I yelled as a pillow came into contact with my face.

Yawning, I opened my eyes and tried to locate where that voice was coming from. Squinting, I realized that it was Natali. "God. Why are you such a morning person? It's pretty damn annoying, you know. What time is it?"

"It's already 11:30! You missed breakfast."

"Today's Saturday. We have no training and you woke me up before 12?" I glared at her, hoping my eyes will somehow shoot laser beams at her. Then again, she was a daughter of Apollo, the god of the Sun. No wonder she was so sprightly when the Sun came out.

"I needed someone to use as a target," Natali said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where's Percy?" I asked, trying to change the subject before she actually tried to use me as a target.

"Probably off snogging Annabeth somewhere."

"Snogging?" Natali lived in England before she came to Camp Half-Blood. Therefore, she used certain terms that I wasn't quite familiar with.

"Kissing. Making out. Groping each other's faces off. You know? Since that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. Come on, let's get some breakfast. I practiced a bit of archery this morning and forgot to eat."

I was dragged out of my warm, comfy bed. Ugh, why is the sun so bright? I shielded my eyes with my hand. I was barely awake.  
>I was about to go to the table when Natali yanked my arm to a tree. I was about 14 awake.

She planted an apple on top of my head. 1/2 awake.

She pointed her bow at me. 3/4 awake.

She notches her arro- "WOAH. NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING THIS!" I yelled, too afraid to run and potentially get shot.

"Come on! Don't doubt me! I'm the daughter of Apollo!" She pulled back her golden arrow.

"It-it's not that I doubt you, it's just that I'm con—"

"Oh, shut up and get some damn courage! You are the daughter of Poseidon!"

_Being the daughter of Poseidon doesn't make me bullet-proof like Percy_, I thought. I closed my eyes and prayed to every god I could think of.

Swoosh! The arrow left her bow cleanly and shot through the apple. Her arrow was already in it's place back in the bow when I opened my eyes. The apple rolled away.

"Can we just go do something that isn't life-threatening? Like eating some lunch?" I asked weakly.

After a day of dodging Natali's arrows, I was exhausted. I flopped onto my bed like a fish. I finally slipped into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Very exciting part coming your way!**

**~Joanne  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own PJO in any way.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I ripped open the door, desperate to get to the Big House as soon as possible. I heard the door open again. Percy was following me, awaken from my terrified scream. I glanced back and Cynthia and Natali were also following. Did I really scream that loud?

I didn't slow down until I reached the Big House. "Chiron!" I screamed,"CHIRON!" I banged on the door.

A drowsy looking centaur wearing a blue night cap opened the door. "What is wrong, child?" Chiron asked.

Breathing heavily, I said,"My mother. She's in danger!"

He opened the door wider. I stepped in, but he didn't close the door. A few seconds later, Percy, Natali, and Cynthia arrived.

"What happened?" Cynthia asked, anxiously.

"Let Jolina answer," Chiron calmly replied.

"I saw my mother. She looked the same, except her hair was gray. She looked absolutely terrified. And then I saw this boy. He said,_'I have captured the mother, and now I know she'll be useful. Let us go to Mount Pawtuckaway to sacrifice her. We will wake Gaea.'_ or something!"

Cynthia and Natali rushed to hug me. Tears were falling fast. "We have to save her!" Percy said.

"And we will. But not today. It's much too late. We will need a prophecy from the Oracle of Delphi. Go to sleep tonight. We will speak more of it tomorrow morning."

How could I sleep? I just found out my mother, that I haven't seen since I was 5, was held captive for 11 years until this random person decides to sacrifice her to wake up a greater evil! Oh no, I can totally fall asleep!

I walked back to my cabin silently. I laid stiffly and rigidly, waiting for dawn to come.

_In the morning..._

Chiron called a camp meeting. "I have something important to say." Meanwhile, I went to the Rachel for a prophecy.

"Rachel! I need a prophecy!"

She looked at me. "But... I don't have one."

"Uh... I'm going to try something..."

_"I̱ mi̱téra mou eínai se sovaró kíndyno. Parakaló̱ na mou dó̱sei mia profi̱teía!"_I cried out. Green mist started pouring out of her mouth.

_"Gone since the age of five,  
>Through dark secrets they must dive,<br>Wise daughter friends of both,  
>All three took the friendly oath,<br>As well the daughter; the gift of sun,  
>Will find the sea's beloved one."<em>

Okay, Greek worked. I knew I was the first person. '_Gone since the age of five,'_ definitely talking about my mother. '_Will find the sea's beloved one,'_she's my beloved one, I suppose. But who were the other two? Athena's daughter and Apollo's daughter. But which? Friendly oath?

Shrugging, I said, " Thanks, Rachel."

"No problem." I walked out of the Big House to hear upset yelling.

"What?"

"She's too young!"

"Poseidon's children get all the spotlight!"

Chiron yelled,"Silence! Jolina has returned with the prophecy, no?"

"Yeah. I have it." I recited the words, loud and clear. "But who is the _'Wise daughter friends of both'_? And who is,_'As well the daughter; the gift of sun'_?"

"Well, it'll all clear up after we figure out,_'All three took the friendly oath,'_someone said from the back of the crowd. Then it all came flooding back. Friendly oath!

_~`~`~`~`~`~FLASHBACK!~`~`~`~`~`~_

_"Best friends forever!" Natali said cheerfully._

"Only you can make a moment so cheesy," Cynthia said, laughing.

"Hey, someone's got to do it, alright? Best friends forever?" Natali laughed and smiled.

"You're acting like a five year old, Nat. But right. Best friends forever," I said,

_grinning back._

"Best friends forever," Cynthia agreed.

_~`~`~`~`~`~FLASHBACK END!~`~`~`~`~`~_

All of that seemed like a dream right now, in the dark and cold reality. Fear crept into my mind. What if I can't save my mom? What if my friends die in the process? I shook my head. _Stop thinking about this, _I thought.

"I know," I quietly said. "Natali and Cynthia. Natali has Apollo's gift. Her golden bow. Cynthia is friends with both of us. And part of our friendship oath." It felt awkward telling the whole camp that. I could hear my words catching fire, whispering and exclaiming. Three 16 year-olds trying to stop an evil guy from sacrificing someone so he won't wake up Gaea? Piece of cake.

To die, I mean.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everybody! Today, Jennifer is going to another state for the summer and is unable to continue the story with me. However, I'll still be writing. She's really, REALLY sorry. Jennifer also wanted me to ask you, Skywriter5, if you wanted to be this story's beta reader. You seem very nice and you have reviewed every single chapter for us. (: This chapter is sort of short... due to my writer's block... But I'm sort of getting an idea, so hang in there!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Today was the day. I had woken up after a restless sleep. I was nervous and afraid. I had probably led my friends and I to an inevitable doom.

I checked my bag for the fifteenth time.

A plastic bag full of ambrosia blocks. Check.

Thermos full of nectar. Check.

Thermos full of seawater for my injuries. Check.

10 drachmas. Check.

A bunch of mortal money given from Chiron. Check.

Extra clothes. Check.

At first, I wasn't going to bring extra clothing, but I remembered that we were traveling through cities and towns. I don't think it'd be good if we all walked around in muddy, torn clothes.

The dirty clothing thought led me to fighting monsters. What if I die? Who would tell Nathan and Kevin I died trying to get our mother back? I shook my head. No, they would take care of each other. They'd get over it. I blinked away tears that started to form at the words,"get over it".

What if Natali or Cynthia died trying to reunite my mother and I? I'd never forget the haunting memories. Ever. I try to blink the tears away again, but it's too much. One tear splashing down my cheek, and another starts rolling down. I quickly wiped them away and sighed. _This is going to be a long quest,_I thought.

I sat on my bed, staring off into space. I came to the camp 2 weeks ago. Now I'm about to leave the place where everything really felt right. Tears threatened to fall. But I'm not going to cry again. I am a demigod. With two other demigods at my side, I'm sure to succeed. I continued with that chant in my head, over and over. I stopped the chant, finally calm.

But what if?

What if I don't get there fast enough, and she gets sacrificed?

What if I die?

What if my friends die?

What if all of us die?

Questions continued to stab at my heart and confidence, crumbling down my defenses. Tears formed, and I didn't have anymore willpower to stop them. I sobbed loudly, not caring one bit who heard. I screamed once into my pillow. I took a deep breath and got up. I have a quest to finish. No more wasting time on my emotions.

I was about to leave the cabin when a head full of golden hair popped in. Blue eyes looked at me in worry.

"Hey, Aaron," I said, quietly.

"Hey, Lina. I, uh, heard about your mom," he replied, shyly.

"Who hasn't?" I asked, scoffing. Everybody knew. _"That girl is going to save her mom? Just like Percy!"_Gossip, gossip, gossip.

"Uh, yeah, about that. I want to wish you luck."

"Thanks, I'm going to need as much as I can get to pull this off." I laughed, wryly.

"Here," he said, pulling something out of his pocket. He quickly opened my hand, dumped the gift in, and closed it. He hurriedly ran out of the door, but paused to say: "Good luck."

I opened my hand slowly. There, in my palm, laid a beautiful green pendant on a silver chain. It seemed to have the colors of the sea in it. I smiled. I put on the necklace. It glistened and matched my eyes.

I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw Cynthia and Natali standing outside, grim faces plastered on.

"Let's go," I said. Cynthia eyed my necklace, but if Natali noticed, she didn't say anything.

We headed out to the van that said,"Delphi's Fresh Strawberries". We were going to drive to New Hampshire, because it would not be very good for me if we flew. I exhaled and tumbled into the van. Natali climbed into the driver's seat, and Cynthia sat in the passenger seat.

"Nat, you do know how to drive, right?" Cynthia asked, uneasily.

"Oh, of course!" she replied, waving off Cynthia's anxiousness. Natali drove off, making a wild turn as she narrowly dodged a tree.

_I'm going to die before the monsters get me,_ I thought.

Natali got used to the controls of the car, thank the gods, and Cynthia and I could relax and not freak out.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I know, I know. I didn't update last week... But I have a good reason. I had a small writer's block... I pushed through, and here's the new chapter. (: Skywriter5, I sent you a message about betas, but you didn't reply... So, I just posted this. This is my first ever fan fiction, so I don't know how this works...  
>I'm taking this Litmus Test for Mary Sues, and I'm really hoping that Jolina's not... But I don't even know anymore.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I only own the OC's.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Cynthia was holding a map and, being the daughter of the Goddess of Strategy, she was planning which towns to go through first. "Well, we're almost done with this town, so we have to go through this one soon," Cynthia said. It was 2 in the morning. Cynthia should've been asleep, but it was almost her turn to drive.

I was at the wheel, and we neared a McDonalds. "Hm. Want anything to eat? I'm sort of hungry."

"Sure. I'll wake Nat to see if she wants anything." Cynthia turned to the backseat of the van where Natali was strewn across, sleeping. She shook Natali hard.

"Whurr ya wan'?" she mumbled. "'m sure ya can figh' the mons'ers."

"We're at McDonalds! Do you want anything to eat?"

"Burger an' fries." Then, she rolled away from us and began sleeping again. Turns out she's only cheery to wake up when the sun's actually out.

We walked into the small restaurant. The cashier was a boy with dirty blonde hair. He was listening to music from his iPod, and I could hear it from the door. I practically had to smack him on his arm to be able to order.

There were no people in there, but it was 2 in the morning, after all. He came back with our orders, earplugs in place. We were halfway out the door when we heard a resounding crash and a piercing roar. Cynthia and I took off dashing towards the noise.

When we got there, all that was left was a smiling Natali, holding her golden bow, and yellow dust still finding it's way to the floor. The van was unharmed, but some trees met some unfortunate endings. There were trees ripped up from the ground and some were snapped in the middle.

Natali didn't even seem to notice the mess as she grabbed a bag to retrieve her fries. "Uh... What happened?" Cynthia asked slowly.

"Oh, nothing." She walked to the van when she realized that no one was following. "What? Come on, you guys!" I shrugged it off and headed towards the car.

When I woke, we already passed a toll. "You know, maybe we should stop at an inn. It'll be more comfortable to sleep. And we can eat there, too," Cyn said, pulling up to an inn.

"Wait... What state are we in? And what's the inn called?" I asked. I was pretty much asleep for 12 hours, so I had no idea where in the world we might be.

"Massachusetts, and... I think Applegate Inn... That's the only combination of letters I can think of that makes sense. Unless it's Gateapple Inn..." The place was brilliant. Beautiful trees were spread out, giving cover. The sunlight was dappled, casting dancing shadows on the ground. Fresh foliage decorated the inn. Colorful flowers dotted the planters near the sidewalk.

The inn itself was already grand. It cast a large shadow over almost all of the outside parking spaces. It was painted in a pale yellow for the most part. Above the glass revolving doors was it's name in shining blocks. I knew it probably said Applegate Inn, but to me, it looked a bit like Aleppatge Inn.

We knew that we had to leave straight after breakfast. I was reluctant to even stay, but fatigue got the best of me. We slept in the car, sure, but beds beat uncomfortable car seats anytime. It was only nine, but I was ready to hit the hay.

I left the shower, wringing my hair out. Then, I decided to try something. I concentrated on the moisture in my hair and suddenly felt it get lighter. I put my hand into my hair, and it was dry. _Awesome, _I thought.

Walking out the bathroom, I registered a guy's voice in our room. "Sorry, you've got the wrong room," I heard Natali say.

"Oh, okay." I looked at the guy talking to Natali. He was pretty tall, taller than all of us. He looked around 18, maybe older. He was wearing a black t-shirt with slightly baggy, ripped jeans. His eyes matched his jet black hair. He had something familiar to him. Like I've seen him before. I just shrugged it off. Natali closed the door with a small slam, and it brought me back to the world.

"Ugh. I'm so tired," I said, flopping face first into my pillow. "I'm already in bed! Last person has to turn off the lights!"

I heard another flop to the bed next to mine. "Cynnie! You shut 'em!"

"You guys are so lazy," was the last thing my mind registered until I fell asleep, wrapped in my warm sheets.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 9 is here! I think there will be only 2 chapters left to write... Maybe an epilogue. This wasn't beta'd, because... I don't know where Skywriter went. o_o That Saturday afternoon was like... 3 weeks ago... But anyways, R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The owner of PJO is not here! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Guys! Let's go take a swim! Soak up the sun!" Nat said enthusiastically. I was a bit reluctant, but I couldn't deny that the pool has been calling my name ever since we got here.

"But... What about my mother?"

"Jolina Yang, I solemnly swear I will do everything in my power to return your mum to you, but I really want to go! At least for half an hour?"

"Fine, but only half an hour! Cyn, you up for it?"

She sighed."Okay."

Nat dragged us by our arms to the pool. We were wearing shorts and t-shirts since we didn't pack any bathing suits. Then, we crashed into someone. Well, Natali crashed into someone while dragging us.

"Oops! Sorry!" Natali apologized.

He chuckled. "It's alright," he said, turning around. "I'm— Wait, you're those girls from 281, right?" Oh my god. He was that guy from last night. And the worst part is that I still think he looks familiar.

"Yeah, we are!" Natali finally let go of our arms. "Did you find your room?"

"I did," he said, looking a bit sheepish. "It turns out the room I was looking for was 128. I have dyslexia."

"We feel your pain." She laughed. Cyn and I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with ourselves. I noticed he had a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"You guys are dyslexic, too?"

"Yup, all three of us. Wait, we didn't get your name."

"Jonathan. Jonathan McNamara."

"We're Natali Pak, Cynthia Tang, and Jolina Yang," she replied, pointing to each of us.

"Hi," Cynthia and I chorused, awkwardly.

"Well, we should get going," I said. "We want to get to the pool before we leave." I directed my words to Natali a bit.

"Oh, I was heading to the pool as well."

"Join us, then!" Natali's friendliness has gotten us a companion. Whether or not he'll be a burden, we'll just have to see.

"That'd be great!"

Cynthia pushed open the gate to see the large pool. The deepest end was 8 ft and the shallow 2 ft. There was no one else, but it was early in the morning. The bleach filled water seemed to coax us; it seemed to taunt us slightly. Nat was right about to jump in when she heard a loud screech. A Fury was diving straight for us. Natali left her bow in the car, having no way to sneak it into the inn. Cynthia didn't have her daggers with her, because she couldn't walk around with daggers hanging onto her belt. Jonathan was a mortal. That meant that I had to protect 2 demigods and a mortal that will probably freak out and do Zeus know what.

But what he did was something Zeus might not have thought of. Okay, so maybe Zeus may have known, but I definitely didn't count on this. I had already tapped my bracelets when I turned to push Jonathan away.

Out from his backpack, he brandished a long, heavy blade. He fended off the Fury as I stood there, gaping.

"You're a demigod, too?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah. Hades." He acted as if meeting other demigods after fighting off a monster was an everyday occurrence.

"Uh, I'm Poseidon, Nat's Apollo, and Cyn's Athena."

"Cool." Okay, awkward silence. I shifted my weight to my left foot as I took another swing at a conversation.

"So... What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to New Hampshire." I rose an eyebrow. He's going to the same state as us. Before I could say anything, Natali spoke up.

"We are, too. Where in New Hampshire?" I could hear the skepticism in her voice. I felt the exact same way.

"A volcano." He was starting to look a little offended. "Why?"

"Oh, we were just wondering," Cyn replied. "We're going to a volcano as well. To... retrieve something."

That sounded about right. Retrieve my mother.

"Well," Jonathan started. "Can I hitch a ride with you guys?"

We looked at each other uncertainly. He might drag us down. And four demigods are more likely to get attacked than three. And yes, that's only one person different, but it's still less monsters.

"Well... We need to think about it." Cynthia grabbed both our arms and dragged us to the other side of the pool. "I say no," she immediately said.

"Oh, come on, he's not that bad! And you saw how well he took care of that bloody Fury!" Natali argued.

"I think he should come with us. He could help us on our quest, and we could help with his," I added.

"But his quest seems something like ours. What if his quest was to bring something there?" Cynthia asked.

"He's coming, Cyn. Besides, I bet we could use another pair of hands at the steering wheel." Natali was right. All the driving and weird sleep schedules had gotten to us. We were tired all the time. We ached. It was annoying for us to switch seats. Cynthia finally gave in.

"Good news, you can come with us." His expression changed in a second. A smile spread on his face.

"But," Natali began. His smile dropped. "You have to take turns driving. Don't think you can just be some lazy arse in our car!"

"Don't worry, I will." His smile returned to the surface, and Natali responded in kind.

"Well, let's go then!" We deemed Jonathan the driver. Cynthia sat to my left, and Natali was in the front. We woke up pretty early in the morning. I checked my watch. It was almost 7:30 in the morning, so I decided to take a nap.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Hurry! We almost have no gas! We're almost at the gas station, come on! No!" I shrieked. It was 4 AM, and we completely ran out of gas. We could see the gas station. It was so close, yet so far. I noticed that no one was manning the gas station shop. There was nobody there, so the do-it-yourself stations were all open.<p>

"Perfect. Just bloody perfect. Everybody, out of the car. We need to push it," Natali said. We were already pretty close to the station. Only a couple of yards away. But we almost died pushing it there. Jonathan was putting in the gas nozzle into the car when a high screeching sound was heard.

"Stymphalian Birds!" Cynthia shouted. The birds were pure white, feathers without a single dirty mark. Their beaks were made of sharp steel; they were like long, metal chopsticks, ready to stab at us. The birds immediately attacked. Jonathan and I tried to slash them away, but more kept coming. Nat tried shooting them down, but there were too many. Cyn was fighting with only a dagger, the other was thrown, stuck in one of the birds. Even with our combined efforts, there seemed to be an endless stream of them. Their beaks nipped and teared. I was starting to bleed profusely, wounds all over my body. My clothing was torn and bloodied.

"Stand back!" I heard Jonathan holler. I retreated with Cyn and Nat as I watched him wrench the gas nozzle from the car. The gasoline sprayed across the birds, leaving them drippy, and their wings too heavy to lift. Their snow feathers were now dingy, gooey, black things. The flow of birds stopped, and he quickly put the gas nozzle back on, so he wouldn't waste too much of it. We treated our wounds and changed. We were all sore and tired, so we agreed to take a nap before heading to our last stop, Mount Pawtuckaway.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, short chapter, sorry, but I've been working on a new fan fiction. It's called,"Seventh Year Again". It's a Harry Potter & Percy Jackson crossover, but it's mainly Harry Potter.**

**Anyway, about this story, this is the second last chapter, I think. The next chapter will probably be long. It'll be in three POV's, because the girls are separated. So, you'll know what happens to Natali, Cynthia, and Jolina. And... yeah. R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Cynthia!" She tore my necklace off my neck as she dodged the stinging tail of the Manticore. Jonathan had disappeared, and Natali was busy trying not to get killed like the rest of us.

Cynthia threw the necklace straight at the Manticore. It exploded into bits, and the Greek Fire came roaring out it. Natali ran to the car, screaming,"Get the hell in!"

"Wait, what about Jonathan?" Cyn asked.

"We can't stay! We'll get killed! I'm sure Jonathan's fine. He disappeared before the monster came, so I think he's good," I said. "But, how did you know?"

Once safely in the car, Cynthia answered. "I knew all along, in fact. Aaron knew what he gave you. He probably knew I would identify what was in it, too."

I didn't respond. How would I greet my mom? I hadn't seen her in years! _I should take a nap, _I decided.

_"It's almost time," someone said. The voice was almost too familiar. He turned around._

"Jonathan!" I yelled.

"What?" Cyn asked.

"The person trying to sacrifice my mom is Jonathan." I checked my watch and saw that I only slept for 5 minutes. _Seriously?_

"What? Are you sure?" Nat asked.

"Keep your eyes on the road. Yes, I'm sure!"

"Well... Don't worry. We can kick his ass when we get there."

When we got to the edge of the volcano, we thought we might as well just die. "How the ruddy hell are we supposed to get up there?" Natali exclaimed.

Cynthia smiled. "Well, I knew we'd have to get up there somehow, so I asked Travis and Connor for a favor." She pulled out three pairs of winged Converse.

"Oh my god, Cyn, you are brilliant," I said, pulling on the shoes.

You know how the Hermes cabin fly with ease? And how they say it's easy? They... are complete liars.

Only two feet off the ground, I started freaking out. "Oh god, I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to fall to my death."

"Lina! You're barely off the floor!" Nat hollered from above.

"Here," Cyn said. She came back down and grabbed my hand.

"Oh my god, no!" I screeched.

"Calm down! Lina, the wings are not going to fail. Okay?"

Finally, I stopped my hysterical predictions of death and just clung onto Nat and Cyn tightly.

I reached the top after an hour, because the wings were fast. I saw my mom was chained. I ran to her, hugging her again after so long. I could finally hug her. I could almost see the life draining out of her. Her hollow cheeks, dark bags under her eyes.

"Mom, Mom!" I cried.

"Jolina..." she whispered. I tapped for my swords and tried to cut away the chains, but it didn't work.

"Natali! Cynthia! Help me!" Tears were pouring down my face. All this time, my mother was kept here, chained, and all I thought was how horrible of a mother she was.

A high screeching voice was heard. "It's unbreakable, you fools! Only someone who sacrifices themselves will make the chains disappear." The bird cackled.

"I'm going," I immediately said.

"No!" the three of the protested.

"Should we even listen to the bird? I mean, it's a bird, for god's sake!" Nat pointed out.

"Crows were named the announcers of death. Someone's going to die here today," Cyn informed.

"And it will be me," I said. "I'm not letting you sacrifice yourselves. I mean, you just met me two weeks ago. And I've had enough with putting you guys in danger. Mom, you can't go, because Nathan and Kevin are still your sons. Cynthia, you can't go, because you still have your dreams to complete, your buildings. Natali, you can't go, because you're the one who always remembers to smile, even in the darkest of times. Camp Half-Blood still needs that person, even though the threat of Kronos is gone.

"I am going. So... Goodbye."

Suddenly, a loud crack made us jump. Jonathan had shadow traveled to the top of the volcano. He saw us and tried to shadow travel away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Cynthia screamed. She jumped on him, and they both disappeared.

Taking the distraction as an opportunity, I jumped into the volcano. Before I closed my eyes for the last time, I saw Natali fall to the ground, tears streaming.

"NO!" was the last word I heard.

_Goodbye, Natali Nicole Pak. Goodbye Cynthia Alexis Tang. Goodbye... Mom. _


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

** NATALI NICOLE PAK'S POV**

"NO!" I screamed. I scrambled to the edge of the volcano. I watched her bright green irises fade away. "No, no! Jolina!" My dark eyes rained. The sun was no longer shining. "No!" I turned around. There was nobody left except Mrs. Yang, her face engulfed with tears. Cynthia was nowhere to be seen. I faintly remembered seeing her disappear with Jonathan, that bloody bastard, before I saw Jolina's black tresses following her into the flaming hole. _Am I cursed? Cursed to be alone forever?_It's always the same. Whenever I get something good in my life, something I value disappears. Like my mother. Or Jolina and Cynthia.

"Why?" I demanded to the sky. "Why?" I screamed. Not even a roll of thunder. I heard a sniffle. Mrs. Yang was shaking, her face engulfed with tears. _Jolina, I promised to return your mother to you, and your family. I keep my promises._

"Mrs. Yang," I said, taking in a breath. "We need to go. Like... your daughter said, your sons are at home."

That seemed to shake her out of her state. "My sons! A-are they okay?"

I didn't want to tell her. All I wanted to do was reply cheerfully that they were peachy keen. "Uh, about that... Jake... He's..."

She burst into tears again. "Jake? No, no, no!"

"B-but, but, Nathan and Kevin are still alive!"

"Still alive? I thought you meant Jake was sick! Oh my god!" she moaned.

I held the grieving mother for a good half hour before I said,"We should go."

She nodded, her voice sore and hoarse. I handed her Cynthia's pair of winged shoes, and we descended.

At the airport, I went to get us some food. Our flight was at 1:30, and we should get to New York at approximately 3. The only reason we could pay for the tickets was because Mrs. Yang still had her credit card on her, seeing as Jonathan wasn't a mugger.

Before I went to get the food, I stopped at the restroom. I collapsed on the toilet seat, and I dropped my head into my hands.

_ Breathe in, breathe out._

* * *

><p><strong><span> CYNTHIA ALEXIS TANG'S POV<span>  
><strong>  
>I just wanted to cry. My hands were cradling my head with my eyes squeezed shut. <em>That jackass!<em>

_I cracked open my eyes. I was sitting in a dark alley. "Get off!" He threw my off his back. I recalled what had occured. I tackled him right before he Shadowtraveled, taking me with him..._

_"Where are we?" I demanded._

_An evil smirk spread across his face. "See ya!"_

My anger flared as I remembered seeing that stupid smirk right before he ditched me. I was now trapped in London with no money, food, or water. I had searched for hours in the damn city for a familiar face, but no one. _Ugh, Nat would do better here._

Tears sprang to my eyes as I revisited my last memory of Nat and Lina. I watched Jolina step towards the volcano before darkness over took my eyes.

I lifted my head as I heard the bench creak. Brushing my blonde hair away from my face, I took a closer look at the person next to me. My gray eyes widened as I realized who he was.

"Nico?"

* * *

><p><strong> JOLINA YANG'S POV<strong>

_Where the hell am I? _There was absolutely no light. I sighed. Bubbles flew out of my mouth. _What the...? _A glowing fish swam by. _No freaking way..._ I looked up. _If this is what I think it is, its going to take years to swim up to the surface._

After an hour or two of swimming, my arms and legs were exhausted. _Help? A fish? Or shark, maybe? Dolphin?_

I felt something nudge my back. _Dolphin! Yes!_

I rode it until my head broke surface. I knew it was too tired to take me to shore, so I let it swim away.

Then, I realized where I was. Stranded in the middle of the ocean. Actually, I was two things. I was also screwed.

I though about my choices. Another dolphin? _Maybe. _Swim? _Er... No._ Stay here until I die? _Rather not._

Blackjack? _But, Percy doesn't let anybody else ride him..._I just met Percy; I don't need to give a bad impression.

_ Wait. I'm stranded in the middle of the ocean, and I'm worrying about this stuff?  
><em>  
>I whistled a tune. "BLACKJACK! BLACKJACK!" God, I hope Percy won't get angry. But then again, he's not like that. Probably.<p>

Nothing. And what's worst is that I didn't remember any more Pegasi names. I whistled again. "BLACKJACK!" I continued to scream and whistle for fifteen minutes until my voice started to die.

Not even a dolphin came to help. I couldn't see any sight of land, so no swimming. _I am going to die.  
><em>  
>But, why didn't I die when I jumped into the volcano? I ended up in the ocean, so I suppose it had something to do with Poseidon. I tried to come up with reasons, but everytime I came up with a new one, it was stupider than the last.<p>

I floated on the water with my eyes snapped shut. Then, I gasped. _My shoes!_I still had my winged Converse!

But when I looked at my feet, all I saw were regular shoes.

"AHH!" I screamed. A string of profanities followed. I stopped mid-word by the sound of wing beats.

_** You rang?**_

I could've cried. "B-but, I thought Percy doesn't let others ride you?"

_** So, you didn't want to be saved?**_

"N-no, no! I do, but..."

_** Boss'll understand.**_

I quickly mounted him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "To Camp Half-Blood!"

_** No duh. Dude, you're dripping on my coat!**_

After an hour or so, I spotted a speck of land...

About another hour later, I saw the golden gate.

I entered with Blackjack clomping behind me. I heard Natali tell everybody that I sacrificed myself. Cynthia was standing next to a guy I didn't recognize.

My hand went directly to my neck to finger my necklace. It was a habit I formed when I was bored or nervous. But, then I remembered Cynthia made my necklace explode. I looked down. There was a black string with only one bead. A green trident was painted on it. _This is getting weirder by the second._

Only Cynthia and Natali were crying for me, but at least the rest had their solemn faces.

_ How am I supposed to do this? 'Hey everybody! Guess what? I'm actually alive! Yay!'?_

"Erm..."

_**Say something!**_ Blackjack nudged me.

I threw a thought at him. _What am I supposed to say?_

_** Fine! I will!**_ He reared and neighed loudly.

Everyone turned as I yelled,"Blackjack! Don't!" They all ogled at me. "Er... Hi?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's the ending everybody! I've decided not to put an epilogue, UNLESS I have a good idea for it. But that's it.**

**Now, if you enjoy Harry Potter as well, you can read my story, Seventh Year Again! Yes, people, shameless advertising.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. I really enjoyed writing it. I want to thank my best friend, Jennifer, for helping my with my ideas. And I also wanted to thank my beta, Skywriter5! :D**

**But thank you for reading this story. And thank you for reviewing.**

**~ Joanne**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD~ I brought you an epilogue for this story. c: This is also for my friend, who is another offspring of Poseidon. R&R!**

**Epilogue**

Natali nudged me, a wicked smile spread across her sun-kissed face. "I don't have to be in Aphrodite's cabin to know you and my brother have somethin' goin' on, Jolina." I turned beet red as she continued. "My eyes see the truth."

"Shut up, Nat!" I said, glaring. "Aaron and I are friends. That's all."

She simply shook her head and continued walking. We were trekking through the forest with nothing on our schedule. Cynthia would've been with us if she wasn't so busy.

It had been a couple of days since I found my mother at the edge of Mount Pawtuckaway. Now, I'm home. At Camp Half-Blood. And everything in the world was once again right. Except for something strange...

Usually, the camp would get new demigods every couple of days, but there hasn't been any. Well, minus me. It was odd. Natali and Cynthia have never seen anything like this. But, eh, maybe the gods are giving it a rest.

"Hmm... Where's that place I found before...?" Natali murmured to herself.

"You mean, you forgot?" I turned to face her. "We're lost now, aren't we?"

"Calm your face, I'm sure it's somewhere-"

Suddenly, an ear-splitting howl cut through the air. "Over there!" I yelled, pointing west.

Natali had her golden bow at the ready, her single arrow in place. I ran, jumping over large tree roots and dodging low branches. I glanced back to Natali to see how far she was. Her face was set in a snarl.

I heard a girl curse as the monster began to growl. _Almost there._ I ran into a clearing where a large minotaur was about to tear the girl to shreds. _Oh, hell no. _

I made a long jump, driving both of my feet into his lowered skull. I grabbed on to his head and tapped my bracelets. They morphed into double swords. Before I could stab him the face, he grunted and threw me off. I crashed to the ground, the impact making me drop my swords. "S-shit." I murmured.

Natali pulled back her bow and let go. The arrow flew through the air and hit him straight in the eye. The minotaur angrily pulled out the arrow. He was weakened, but he was still alive.

I looked at the new girl. She looked freaked out, but determined to get out of this alive. "Here!" I called, tossing her one of my swords. She caught it.

"I can't fight, though!"

"Come on, we still gotta help." I got up shakily and pitched forward. _Shit, he threw me harder than normal minotaurs. _I grabbed a tree to stead myself. "Hurry, Natali can't hold him off by herself."

But I couldn't walk properly, much less run. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." In spite of my words, I stumbled. Natali was shooting as fast as she could, but the minotaur was advancing.

_Dammit, what can I do? _Natali was now cornered, the minotaur towering over her. Suddenly, she jumped up into a tree. She went from tree to tree, fleeing to a safer place.

_Yes! _I could climb a tree and jump on top of the minotaur! _Oh, thank you, brain. _I threw myself up a nearby tree, my strength slowly returning.

Then, the minotaur did something unexpected. He turned to his first target, the girl. _Shit! I forgot about her! _

He was too faraway to jump onto, so I hurtled into another. I positioned myself for the jump when the monster brought his giant claw in for the kill.

I jumped, bringing my one sword up to smash his skull into golden dust. I hit him squarely in between his eyes, my mouth in an angry scowl. I fell to the ground, landing on my feet. But then my knees buckled, and my sight swam as pain hit me full force.

I touched my back where I slammed into the tree. It felt wet with blood. _Shit. _

"Jolina!" Natali called. She ran over to my side. "Shit."

It must've been bad if Natali was cursing. "Hey, uh, you!" she called to the girl. "Come on, we have to get her to camp." I felt two pairs of hands lifting me up. It hurt too much, so I let myself succumb to sleep.

*******

It was night by the time I woke up. _Gods! I can't believe a minotaur put me in the hospital. _There was a light coming from a candlelight that allowed me to dimly see who was by my bed.

_Eh? The girl from this morning... _She sat in the chair next to my bed. Her head rested awkwardly on top of my numb leg. _Should I wake her up? _I tentatively poked her head and noticed my bracelets were back. "Oi."

She mumbled and pushed my hand away. "Oi!" Her head shot up, hitting my chin. "Ack!"

"What...? Where am I?" She peered up at me. I gasped as I saw her eyes.

_This girl... Has green eyes!_

_**Fin.**_

**A/N: This is the definite end to _The Daughter of Poseidon_! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you!**

**... I realize I say shit a lot.**


End file.
